Antonio De La Cruz
Antonio is an NPC in a fictional universe. Description Not a very tall man by modern standards, Antonio still carries himself with a certain dignity an an air of authority. He is of a lithe build, somewhat athletic maybe, but not overly so, and his imposing nature seems somewhat misplaced. Looking at him, it's fairly obvious that he is Spanish and not Mexican or otherwise South American, his long brown hair is typically tied into a pony tail, and his carefully groomed beard gives him the appearance of a mucisian or some such. He tends to dress in formal wear. 5'7" tall, average to slightly athletic built caucasian male of Spanish decent, with long dark brown hair fashioned in a pony tail and somewhat bland brown eyes and a well groomed full beard. Personality Having worked his way from the bottom and up, Antonio feels like he has earned his position as prince of the city, but he knows that he could just as well not have become prince those 6 years ago, and knowing that he has many adversaries makes him quite paranoid. He tends to behave very leader like, as if trying to live up to some sort of "prince code". Even his allies are treated differently since he assumed the throne. 'Vitals' Important statistics on the character. 'Clan' Antonio is a ventrue of "High-Blood". 'Bloodline' Belonging to a very prestigious bloodline, this has served Antonio well, being an artitect of the monolith. 'Affiliation' Antionio is an elder of the Invictus and prince of Los Angeles. 'Age' Antonio appears to be in his late twenties, but he is in fact over 300 years old. History He was born during a relatively uninteresting period of Spain's history, namely the end of the Spanish golden age and in the middle of the decline. He became an officer in the Spanish Navy and rose quite high within the ranks, before his family called upon him to take over the family business (a merchant company), at which point he was Embraced by a local Ventrue Elder who sought to expand upon his accessible wealth, and that ventrue was also the Primogen of Barcelona. There were only six other ventrue in Barcelona at that time, and the bloodline was already firmly represented by Antonio's sire having another childe there, decided to send the older childe away to expand on the bloodline's influence, and as such Antonio was already moving up in the world, taking over the older childe's territory and affairs. For over a hundred years, Antonio lived an unremarkable existence in Barcelona, when the Sabbat suddenly started violently expanding in the region. Antonio's military experience, which at this point in history was not only completely outdated but also severely irrelevant as he was a naval officer, was what got him put in charge of the war effort against the Sabbat. Antonio fought a losing battle against the Sabbat, unaccostumed to their guerilla tactics, but his leadership experience made the difference, and the kindred of Barcelona managed to hold out against the crushing waves of Sabbat raids. The invictus finally swooped in and crushed the local Sabbat commander. Antonio had to flee Spain after that, how ever as the local sabbat wanted his dust in an urn, and he jumped ship to the US, arriving in Los Angeles, where he was to serve the local kindred community as an advisor in the battle there, against the Sabbat from Mexico. It took Antonio many years to rise within the local kindred community, but being a somewhat important figure already with good connections in Europe, and money as well, he became a central figure in Los Angeles Kindred community before his rise. In 1874 he became the Primogen of the Ventrue Clan in Los Angeles, and was a strong supporter of the recently elected Ventrue Prince who held the title as Primogen before him. Antonio's unlife from that point until his accend to power as prince over a hundred years later was on large scale uneventful.